


【Ozqrow】From the burning

by crowgear



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: 警告：pwp。Ozpin使用Oscar的身体。轻微强迫。三观不正，放飞自我。Oscar意识并不在线。





	【Ozqrow】From the burning

【警告：pwp。Ozpin使用Oscar的身体。轻微强迫。三观不正，放飞自我。Oscar意识并不在线。】

 

 

等等…！

我说了，我是Ozpin。我让那孩子的意识「睡着」了。至少几个小时不会醒过来。

但这是他的身体！你没权力这么做！

是的。但是我想。

你是让我侵犯一个未成年人…！

是我在侵犯你。少年尖锐地盯着他，虹膜边缘闪烁一点绿色火光。那种与年龄完全不相称的直白和审视感，那双琥珀色的眼睛，盯住他。

别这样，我不想伤害他！

闭嘴，Qrow。绿焰毫无声息地腾起，少年死死制住他。反常的力量压得他骨节都发痛。他愤怒地捏紧拳头，可他要动手吗，对那个无辜的孩子？

而Ozpin已经掐住他下颚，自顾自俯下来吻他。嘴唇贴上来吮吸他下唇，舌尖滑过咬紧的齿列，触感柔嫩得可怕。男孩的手——Ozpin的手——毫不犹豫地扯开他衣服。少年的体温升得很快，发烫的掌心贴合上Qrow胸口，停留了一瞬去欣赏因为挣扎而起伏的弧度，随即拨弄过乳尖向下探去，目标明确。

Qrow大脑嗡了一下，意识到抵在他小腹上的某个形状越来越明显。他气得发抖，咬牙低吼着挥出一拳。Ozpin侧身躲过，横肘格挡住第二下，沉下身体整只小臂抵住他锁骨上方，几乎是急切地再度压上他嘴唇。锁骨上施加的压力令他呼吸不畅，胸腔之下肺叶剧烈张合汲取空气，就好像，在渴求Ozpin的吻一样。

他喘息着，抬起眼睛，看见那孩子颈部严密缠绕着绷带，透出一点汗湿的痕迹。他突然产生一股冲动，想去吻那处绷带，想吻绷带下喉结的形状。有一瞬间，他觉得那是Ozpin确实活着的证明，是他们又活着再见的证明。他看过的黑暗或许不足Ozpin经历的十分之一，但已足够他所求不多，。即使留下极其可怖的伤痕，只要伤痕之下血液和生命还在流动，他的拼尽全力，就都值得。

Qrow咽了一下，一股自我憎恶绞上来：他不是，他不能……！

几乎同时，少年手指不容分说地插进去，他的呻吟迸成断续的低吼：Ozpin！你知道你在做什么吗？他才多大？15岁？操…

你第一次跟我上床时也才17岁。

操你的，你知道那不一样！

是不一样。是我想上你。又一只手指挤了进来，这次带着黏腻的液体。见鬼的天知道Ozpin从哪儿还弄到了安全套，封口已经撕开，湿嗒嗒的液体流了一手。Ozpin毫不顾忌他的难堪，彻底地翻搅撑开他。而最艰难的部分是，他越来越无法压抑自己同样的渴望，有多想要就有多痛恨。

Qrow。少年轻声说。Qrow战栗了一下，避开那双燃烧着火光的琥珀色眼睛，迟疑着伸出手。他知道那是个命令。但他呼吸太过急促，全身都在抗拒地发抖，几乎打不开那小小的胶圈。他不用抬头都感觉到Ozpin皱了皱眉，然后伸手覆上他的手指。少年的手引导着他套上那层薄膜，握着完全勃起的器官，抵上穴口。烫得像是徒手握了一把淬火鎏金的刀，Qrow想。而他正要把它，期待着把它，送进自己心脏。Ozpin没再让他犹豫，直接顶出他一声半是痛苦的呻吟。

 

 

他仿佛又在做梦。

像不久前死里逃生那一回，不断出现幻觉。他梦见乌鸦和戮兽，梦见只有风声的寂静葬礼，梦见Ozpin的死——老天，意识到那不是梦这一点让他几乎撑不下去。而这次，Qrow梦见他们都死过一回，竟又何其幸运地得以再见。他梦见自己，最初追求理想而憧憬那个身影，在靠近的过程中逐渐滋生年少冲动的渴望。试探和引诱，期待与回应。他还记得第一次见到Ozpin颈部伤处时的震惊，他小心翼翼用舌尖濡湿那片斑驳可怖的伤痕，想着这人都经历了什么，又是怎样走到现在。而后他迅速成长为足以并肩而立的战士和爱人，战火不息他就不需要巢，栖息地是信标这座航船最高的桅杆，他就是主桅上烈烈作响的旗，随时化作闪电，扑进风暴和怒涛。

分崩离析的那部分就跳过去吧。他闭着眼都能一次次看见白塔坍毁的过程。Ozpin擦掉他的眼泪，于是他张开眼，看到对方神情里沉淀下来的柔和。他们还活着，骨骼血肉又重新愈合；外面还有他们要保护的人，要抗争的事。那他就能撑到下一次世界毁灭，还能吐出一口血再给这操蛋的世界比个中指，附赠价值十万里恩的，Qrow-Badass-Branwen式笑容。


End file.
